


Spider ring

by Dandyfellow05



Category: Postal 2
Genre: Arsonists in love, M/M, They didn’t mean to but you know, almost killed, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandyfellow05/pseuds/Dandyfellow05
Summary: Dandy and Dude almost die and it makes Dude realize something
Relationships: oc x canon - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Spider ring

**Author's Note:**

> I had this written forever ago I just never got time to post it because of school. But it’s here now!

They could have died. They so totally could have died. Most close calls where hard to consider close calls but that! They could be dead! “Holy fuck...” Dandy pants, scanning the remains of the video game store that had some cult under it.

“What the actual fuck was that?”

Dandy looked over at Dude who was also in shock for nearly escaping with his life.  
“We made it...” Dude mumbled. He sprung up to his knees from the laying position in the middle of the empty street, “I cant believe we made it!”

Dandy gave him a look of confusion and bewilderment, “Hardly! We were basically at deaths door!” 

Dude was shaking his head as he stood up, “But we passed it instead, we made it!” Dandy smiled a slightly confused smile, “I guess if you’re looking at the positives,” he chuckled and stood up as well.

Dude pulled Dandy into a tight hug than a passionate kiss, finally pulling back smiling widely at his partner. Dude stared at the goofy smile looking back at him.

He was alive.

The love of his life was alive.

The love of his life.

Dude quickly began digging around in his dirty pocket. He eventually found what he was looking for, an old plastic spider ring. He dropped to one knee. Dandy continued to look at him confused until he caught sight of the tiny plastic ring Dude was presenting with an existed smile.

Dandy brought his hands up to his head. He chuckled, his voice wavered as he spoke, “Wait- hold on- what the fuc-“

Dude’s voice cracked a little when he finally spoke, “Dandy... you are the most insane human being I have ever met and the thought of being without you is even more insane. So please... be with me forever?”

Dandy was shaking a little as he slightly nodded, holding out his hand for the plastic ring. A few legs for missing and it was a bit tight but Dandy didn’t care, he leapt into dudes arms kissed his now fiancé.

The wedding will be a horror show and they couldn’t wait.


End file.
